Caribbean Romance
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Tawni, Sonny, and Chad all go on vacation together in Costa Rica. Chad and Sonny are forced to share a room. But will the rainforest be the only thing getting steamy? Read to find out. May need to use Google Translator.
1. Costa Rica

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry I deleted my other story; I just never really got a chance to work on it. But I'm sure you'll love this story! **

"Caribbean Romance, Ch. 1, Costa Rica"

SPOV

As we drove down the Costa Rican highway, I took in the scenery of the beach. People were lazily walking beside the water. Lush green palm trees set the border between the street and beach. We then pulled up to a very large and very high beachside hotel.

"Well, here we are. The Full Moon Beachside Resort," Tawni announced. "The fanciest resort in Costa Rica." She got out of the car, as we all did, and tossed the keys to the valet. The bellboy unloaded our luggage onto a luggage cart.  
>"This is so cool. I've never been to Costa Rica. The scenery, the people, it's all so cool," I babbled. Chad patted me on the back as we walked into the posh lobby.<p>

"Only you would be able to say that now, Munroe," Chad remarked. We approached the front desk in hope to get all separate rooms.

"_Hola,"_ the lady greeted. "_Como poder yo ayudar usted?"_ We were all confused because none of us spoke Spanish.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for confusing you. How may I assist you?" she asked in English. But she still had a slightly thick accent.

"We're checking in," Tawni replied.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Hart," she replied again. The woman typed for a bit before looking up again.

"Well, all of our rooms are booked except for a single person suite and a two-person suite," the woman said. Tawni was the first to reply.

"I'll take the one person room," she replied.

"Wait, why do you get it?" I objected.

"Because I'm more important, duh!" Tawni answered with a flip of her hair.

"Well, here are your room keys, and enjoy your stay," the woman said. She handed us three gold cards and we walked over to two glass elevators with stainless steel doors.

"Well, it's off to my gorgeous room," Tawni announced dramatically. She stepped onto one of the fancy elevators and disappeared.

"Man, I hope that elevator gets stuck," I muttered to myself. When the doors to the other elevator opened, Chad and I stepped on and pressed the button for the 25th floor. When the doors opened again, we stared at the room door in front of us. I unlocked the door, and our room was as big as my house. It was a kings' suite, with one large king-sized bed, a full-size kitchen, and a fairly large dining room.

"Whoa," I heard Chad mutter.

"I know, right?" I replied. I set my bag down on the counter, and plopped onto the bed. "I can't wait to go sightseeing today."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, today?" he asked in surprise. "We just got here."

"I meant, going to the beach," I said. He agreed to it and we both got dressed to go. I brought my bright blue striped bikini and wore a thin t-shirt and capris over it. He walked out of the bathroom at the same time I walked out of the other one (yes, there were TWO bathrooms.) He wore navy blue trunks and a dark gray t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. I slipped on my worn yellow flip-flops and grabbed my bag before leaving the room. We strode out of the lobby and down a couple blocks before arriving at the beach. Chairs were already set up, so when we got there all we had to do was undress and set our bags down.

But let me give some advice: Whenever you go to the beach with your enemy, and your enemy happens to be a cute boy, don't stare at him when he's taking off his shirt. It doesn't help the fact that you don't want to be there with him. It took a lot of will power not to look at him. But when he dove into the clear blue salty water, a sense of relief washed over me. I laid down in one of the chairs and started reading my novel.

Another piece of advice: Whenever your enemy comes out of the water, don't stare at him. The glare coming off my sunglasses must've been bad, because all I saw was a blur. Once I moved them on top of my head, what I saw was amazing. I couldn't help but look. Chad looked like, dare I say it, like a Greek god. His golden hair was no match for the sun. Water glistened off his 6-pack abs. It was almost like a slow motion moment.

"Oh, wow," I mumbled to myself before he walked over to get a towel.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked cockily.

"What show? There was nothing to see," I retorted. Denial was slightly present in my voice.

"Uh huh, sure," he said. He lay down in the other chair and started taking a nap. Sometimes there are just some battles that you just can't win.

**Hope you guys liked my first chapter! Now please review!**


	2. Meeting Antonio

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here's my second chapter! Love ya! :D**** I do not own anything, SWAC related or not.**

SPOV

When I woke up the next morning, the other side of the king-sized bed was unoccupied. I climbed out of bed and almost tripped over Chad's sandals. I cursed under my breath and walked over to the kitchen counter to find a note taped to it.

_Sonny-_

_Went to get breakfast_

_Chad_

After reading the note, I stepped into the master bathroom, slipped off my pajamas, and took a hot shower. The water rushed over me, and it definitely woke me up. But it was soothing after a long flight here. Then I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and searched for my clothes. I found my suitcase and dressed in a white sundress and white tennis shoes. As I pulled my hair into a ponytail, Chad opened the door, holding a tray full of mini donuts.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be up by now," he said surprisingly. He set down the tray on the table, and sat down.

"It's almost ten in the morning. I think we both knew that. You did, didn't you?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me a dirty look.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Munroe," he fake laughed. "Now sit down and eat your mini donuts." I joined him at the table and popped a donut into my mouth. When I took a sip of my coffee, I almost spit it out. I almost gagged.

"What kind of coffee is this?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"Colombian Brew, why?" he counter-asked.

"I hate Colombian Brew. It's bitter and it's thin," I replied, walking over to the sink. I dumped out the bitter coffee and threw the Styrofoam cup in the garbage.

"Oh, excuse me, but it's the only thing they had," he said. "That's all they drink."

"You know, never mind. We're going to be late for the tour, anyway," I said, glancing at my watch.

"Wait, what tour?" he asked with his face stuffed with donuts. He had powdered sugar all over his face.

"You know, for such a drama queen, you eat like a pig," I mentioned.

"I know," he said pretentiously, swallowing the last of the donuts. "Let's get going, shall we?" I grabbed my American Eagle bag and headed out the door and made our way down the elevator. Chad soon followed and found that a tour bus was sitting outside.

"Ooh, that's our bus," I mentioned, taking Chad by the wrist and dragging him outside. A group of people stood in a line to get on the bus. We joined the group, which was full of people holding digital cameras and guidebooks. Once we were on (I, reluctantly, sat next to Chad), the doors shut and a man walked up to the front and grabbed a microphone. He was extremely handsome, and almost looked like Ian Somerhalder, except tanner and had dark brown hair. He looked to be my age, maybe 19.

"Wow," I muttered to myself, "He is… wow."

"He's a'light," Chad said, flipping through his guidebook.

"Hola. I am Antonio, and I will your tour guide," the man spoke. His accent was slightly heavy, but it sounded so…_sexy._ "We will be exploring the tropical rainforest, which was my home for the past 19 years, and the ancient ruins of a famous Aztec temple." The bus driver took off down the highway, and then took a small and slightly muddy road into a rainforest. The ancient jungle was alive with life. Parrots squawked and crickets chirped. Once Antonio explained everything about the rainforest's history, we stopped before a giant pyramid, with ivy vines creeping up the sides. Everyone stepped off the bus to gaze up at the giant temple.

"That is huge!" Chad said to himself. "I gotta get this on film." While he did so, I worked up the nerve to approach Antonio. I confidently strode over to the handsome Costa Rican. He turned around, and I saw that he had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Hi," I managed to sputter out.

"Hello," he replied. "How may I help you?"

"I, just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Sonny," I said, holding out my hand. He took my hand in his and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I've never met such a beautiful girl. And so, how do you Americans say it? Bubbly," he spoke, flashing a grin. His teeth were so white they outshone Chad's.

"Really?" I asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yes," he said, caressing my hand in his and gently kissing it. "Now, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?" _YES! YES!_ My mind screamed.

"I'd love to," I softly said.

"Great. Full Moon, eight o'clock?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied. He walked away and for the rest of the day, I was daydreaming. After the tour, we went back to the hotel to rest. Then it was time to get ready for my soon-to-be spectacular date with Antonio.

**And that is my second chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. The First Date

**A/N: Hey peeps! Here's my third chapter! Hope you like it!**

SPOV

After taking a shower in one of the bathrooms, I dug through my clothes to find for my date with Antonio. I kept digging until I found several dresses, all assorted colors. I pulled them out of the pile and laid them neatly out on the bed. Then, I started looking at myself in a nearby mirror with the dresses in front of me. Once I was to the third dress, Chad had walked in with a bag of food from a taco stand.

"Hey, I got dinner," he said, laying the bag on the table. I looked at him with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "What?"

"There are a whole bunch of different foods you could have gotten, and you chose a taco stand?" I asked him, as if he had half a brain.

"Yes. Now sit and eat your tacos," he demanded. Chad grabbed a random taco out of the bag, unwrapped it, and stuffed his face.

"Well, you can enjoy your tacos, but I won't be joining you," I announced. "I have a date with Antonio."

"You mean that kid with the fake tan and the gap in his teeth?" he asked, mouth full of meat and tortilla.

"First of all, he's from Central America, so his tan can't be fake. And secondly, he doesn't have a gap in his teeth," I stated in my know-it-all voice. "He happens to be handsome and much NICER than you will ever be in your lifetime."

"Are you saying that Chad Dylan Cooper isn't handsome?" he asked me in exasperation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I screamed. Then, in a calmer voice, I said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my date."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." I stormed into the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, gripping the navy blue sleeveless dress tightly and slammed the door.

"You crazy kids!" A voice called from upstairs. "Keep it down!" I zipped into the dress, buckled my shoes and applied my makeup. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Chad stood on the balcony outside. I ignored him, as I had five minutes to get downstairs. After stepping off of the elevator, I glanced at my watch: 7:58. I looked around for Antonio and found him standing by the grand fountain.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hello," he greeted back. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yep," I replied. We walked over, checked in, and were seated.

"Hello, I am Maria. What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Just water, please," I said.

"Water for me," Antonio replied and the waitress walked to the soda fountain to get our drinks. While we waited, we got to know each other.

"Well, where are you from?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm from La Fortuna, which is a village near an active volcano," he replied.

"Really? That's interesting," I said in shock. "Has the volcano ever erupted? Well, since you've been born?"

"No," he simply replied. As the waitress came with our drinks and took our orders, we continued conversing about our past, hobbies, and other things. After we got our food, I glanced at the entrance, and saw that a plant was moving toward the one-stall bathroom. So I excused myself and when I opened the door, the person behind the plant was Chad.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked him furiously. He crawled out from behind the giant plant and stood up straight.

"Spying on you and Mr. Tour Guide over there, what do you think?" he shot back.

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous of Antonio," I stated. He started fake laughing.

"Heh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous," he scoffed.

"I know how you act when you get jealous. Your eyes pop out of your head, you break a sweat, and…" I trailed off, "You start screaming obscenities."

"What! I do not," he denied.

"Do I have to remind you about the kiss cam incident? Hmm?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh," he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, oh. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my date," I said, shoving the door open. I walked furiously back to my table, where Antonio was waiting.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, they just ran out of soap, and, well…yeah," I stuttered. The rest of the date was a little awkward, but we still talked. Afterwards, he walked me back to my room. Then I got into night clothes and went to bed after a long day. One thing was obvious, though: Chad and I couldn't share a room.

**There's my third chapter people! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Cheater

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will be in Chad's point of view, so get ready for some surprises.**

CPOV

Life has many ways of being increasingly unfair. Sonny started dating a guy the day they met. I mean, I'm not jealous or anything, because I will never admit to being jealous of anyone. My thoughts were interrupted by the door closing and the clicking of heels. I pivoted around to see Sonny trying to sneak back to her room. She had been seeing Antonio for two weeks, and already she's sneaking out late to see him. It was already midnight.

"So, where have you been?" I asked her. She gasped and put her hand to her chest.

"My God, Chad, you scared the heck out of me," she whispered. Sonny turned around and her hair was thrown all over the place.

"Just answer the question," I demanded. She took a deep breath and sat down in the chair across from me.

"I, was at Antonio's," she answered reluctantly.

"Then why is your hair all messed up?" I questioned.

"Look, the reason why it's messed up is because Antonio drove me back here in his convertible, okay?" she answered. Her voice didn't rise, so I knew she was telling the truth. "God, why do you want to know where I've been? You're not my father, you know. Look, you want to know where I've been? I'll tell you. Antonio took me out to dinner, and drove me back to his place for a movie. After that, he drove me back. Is that good enough for you?" Before I could answer, she stormed off into the bathroom, and five minutes later, she came back in her pajamas and climbed into bed.

After getting a glass of water and a granola bar, I finally decided to crawl into bed on the far side. But after fifteen minutes, I figured out that Sonny wasn't asleep and kicked me off the bed. And that's how ended up with a knot on my forehead for the rest of the night.

_The next day…._

As I walked downstairs to the breakfast buffet, I saw Sonny sitting at a table all by herself with no food. When she caught a glance at me, she gave me a dirty look and I knew this wouldn't be a good day for me. I grabbed a plate and loaded it with eggs, bacon, and toast. Then I walked over to where she was sitting and gave her the plate of breakfast food.

"What do you want?" she asked me irritably.

"I saw that you didn't have anything to eat, so I thought I'd be nice for once and give you something to eat," I replied.

"What do you think I am, your dog?" she asked me. I opened my mouth to oblige, but she stopped me short. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Okay, what's got you in such a crappy mood?" I asked, sitting across from her.

"You're pretty much my problem right now," she replied groggily. "Even looking or thinking about you gives me a migraine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a breakfast date with Antonio." She stood up and left without even pushing her chair in. I saw her boyfriend greet her by the entrance and kiss her cheek. Ugh, just looking at the two of them makes me sick.

I decided that I had lost my appetite and went back up to my room and spent the rest of the morning watching Spanish soap operas. I couldn't understand them, but they were intriguing. Sonny came back an hour later, shooting me a nasty look before pushing me off the bed and taking over the TV. I walked downstairs and decided to take a stroll to the pier. As I walked down to Pier 29, I caught a glimpse of Antonio. But he wasn't with Sonny.

"What the?" I muttered to myself. I tiptoed over to the dumpster in the alley to hide myself. Antonio was with a tan blonde-haired girl about his height, and the girl wearing a skimpy mini skirt and white tank top. She was all over him, and he was all over her. They were making out. Unfortunately, I didn't have my camera phone to catch him in the act. I walked back out onto the sidewalk and walked back to the hotel contemplating one thing: how to break the news to Sonny.

**How'd you like the fourth chapter? Let me know with your reviews! :)**


	5. Sonny Finds Out

**A/N: Here's my fifth chapter, everybody! I hope everyone likes it!**

CPOV

After a dinner full of awkward silence between me and Sonny, I had decided on a strategy to tell her about that scumbag she calls a boyfriend.

"Well, the chicken was certainly delicious," I said, breaking the silence filling the room. Sonny looked up from her plate, a blank expression painted on her face. Then she looked back down again at her plate, saying nothing. "Oh, so the silent treatment, huh? Well, you're gonna have to break out of that funk sometime, because I have to tell you something about Antonio." Her head shot up, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you know about Antonio? You two have never met," she remarked, dumping the rest of her dinner in the garbage. Sonny plopped onto the bed, and I joined her only seconds later.

"I know that he's a dirt bag," I said.

"He is not a dirt bag! You're just jealous of him because he's everything you're not," she shot back at me.

"Oh, I'm jealous of him?" I sarcastically asked.

"Yes, you are!" she replied.

"Well, news flash, Sonny! He's cheating on you!" I almost yelled.

"Antonio would never cheat on me. I love him, and he loves me," she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"If he loved you, than he wouldn't cheat. I caught him cheating on you with another girl. I saw it with my own eyes!" I almost screamed with frustration.

"Oh really, do you have proof?" she questioned me.

"Well, uh, I don't have physical proof, but I have mental proof!" I replied unstably.

"I'm not even sure mental proof even exists. What I am sure of, is that you're lying to me," she retorted.

"I'm not lying to you! I'm telling you the truth!" I yelled.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You never have in your entire life!" she screamed.

"Oh how would you know that? We barely know each other!" I asked her.

"I know you're type, Chad. Lying and deceitful. I had a friend who was like that. I was dating a guy, and he ending up cheating on me with that friend. She lied to me the entire time it happened! Once I found out, I never talked to her again," she spoke in frustration, breathing heavily.

"Listen, if you give me a week, I can prove to you that I'm not lying about Antonio," I almost begged. She sighed a deep sigh, and was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Fine, you have a week," she said. "And if he's not cheating on me, you'll have to find a different room." We shook hands on it and I went to bed in hopes to find that Antonio was cheating.

_Five days later…_

Five days ago, I vowed to myself to catch Antonio in the act of cheating. Not that I care about Sonny, but I've seen her hurt before, and I don't want to see it again. As I walked down to the lobby to ask the concierge for extra towels, I saw Antonio with the other girl.

"Excuse me," I muttered to the concierge and walked away to investigate. As I followed them, I made sure that I was as quiet as could be. Once they stopped by the entrance to the employee supply room, I hid behind a large and unsuspecting plant so they wouldn't see me. The two started to kiss, and as soon as it happened, I whipped out my phone and took a picture. After that, I walked away as if nothing had happened. I made my way to the dinner buffet where Sonny was. I sat across from her, but she did nothing.

"Um, hi," I said. She looked up from her burrito and rice plate.

"Hi," she said. Tensions rose between us and silence filled the air.

"So, uh, how have you been?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Good," she simply replied. "You?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "I have something to show you."

"Go ahead," Sonny said. I pulled out my phone and brought up the photo. I handed her the phone, and let her stare at it for a few seconds. Then her eyes started to water. "What is this?"

"It's Antonio and the other girl," I replied. Tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Chad, I have to go," she said, and took off with my phone in her pocket. I was guessing Antonio saw her running, because he came out and grabbed her by the arm. I snuck over behind a wall that they were in front of.

"Sonny, I can explain this," I heard Antonio say.

"Start explaining then," I heard Sonny say in a raspy voice. All was quiet until she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but we're through. If you can't tell me why you cheated, then we're done." The sound of heels echoed away until they were no more. This would be a long night for me and her.

**Hope you liked my fifth chapter! :)**


	6. A Comforting Chad

**A/N: Hey peeps! I hope you like my sixth chapter! It will finally have CHANNY in it!**

SPOV

As I stood out on the balcony by my hotel room, I thought about the last two weeks. I started dating Antonio the day I met him. I will admit I may have moved a little fast with him. When Chad showed me the picture of Antonio and the other girl just five minutes ago, I regretted not believing Chad the first time he told me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

"Sonny? You here?" I heard Chad yell.

"Out here," I weakly yelled. The sliding glass door opened and closed, and Chad appeared by my side. Silence filled the warm and humid air around us.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked me. I looked over at him, wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"Still pretty shocked," I replied in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay," he replied. I could feel his eyes on me. "We all make mistakes. Not one single person on this entire Earth is perfect." I was put in shock by his words.

"Wow, I never imagined Chad Dylan Cooper doling out good advice," I chuckled, finally feeling a small smile on my face.

"Well, don't tell anyone, or I'll make something up about you and tell Santiago," he joked. We both leaned up against the railing, silent once again. About five minutes passed before I broke the silence. Tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't control my sobbing.

"Oh, Chad, I don't know what to do," I sobbed. I did the most unthinkable thing and wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his gray t-shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Sonny, you'll get over him in time. You did the right thing by dumping him," he said. A comforting warmth spread all throughout my body as he said those words. He kept rocking me back and forth, which stopped my crying.

"Thanks for helping me, Chad," I said.

"Well, I don't really know what I did, but you're welcome," he replied. We both stood still, anticipating what was next. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him. He looked up too, a look of genuine kindness in his eyes, a feeling hardly ever shown towards me. Then, without warning, he pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed back, the feeling of adrenaline coursing throughout my whole body, and blood rushing to my head. About two minutes had passed before I had pulled away, breathless by his sense of passion.

"Whoa," I breathlessly whispered.

"Definitely whoa," he whispered, also breathless. "Should we go to bed?"

"Oh yeah. I am exhausted," I replied, already past the sliding glass door. He followed me in, going into the bathroom to get changed. I just undressed in the room. I wore comfy Armani pajama pants (a birthday present from my mom, which cost a fortune), and a light blue t-shirt. Chad came out in just pajama pants, no shirt at all. We both climbed into bed, forgetting all of our problems.

**How did you like it? I know it was short, but I promise my next chapter will be longer. Peace out suckahs! :)**


	7. A Shocking Ending

**A/N: Hello peeps! Here's my seventh chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

CPOV

I can't believe what I just did.

I kissed Sonny Munroe. It was an unbelievable experience.

I kissed the same girl that called me the mayor of Jerksville only a year ago. It had only been two days after we'd kissed. I had just wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better after she found out that Antonio cheated. But somehow, a weird feeling bubbled up in my stomach that gave me the urge to kiss her. To me, a feeling like that only comes once in a lifetime.

I rolled over in the now itchy and uncomfortable bed, wishing that I could sleep. The bright green LED numbers on the alarm clock read 1:18 am.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of screaming. On impulse, I jumped up from the bed, slipping on my seal skin slippers and a plain t-shirt. I turned around to finally realize that Sonny had vacated her spot on the bed. I had wondered why the weeping stopped.

I ran as fast as I could down to the lobby, where the screaming was coming from. I heard grunts and shouts coming from the employee supply room. I ran like the Flash into the room to see that Sonny was being held at knife point by Antonio.

"Antonio, are you out of your mind?" she screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you back," he grunted. I made myself present by clearing my throat.

"Well, it certainly is a weird way of doing it," I remarked. Antonio turned around, moving the knife away from her.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

"A friend of Sonny," I simply replied. "I heard you're the dirt bag that cheated on her."

"How did you know that?" he asked again, stepping closer to me, the knife at a dangerously close proximity to my throat. I backed away slightly before replying to the psychopath in front of me.

"I was the one to tell Sonny about you," I replied more confidently this time.

"Well, Sonny did say something about a Chad ratting me out," he replied. All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and slid the knife slowly and painfully across the width of my arm, leaving blood slowly oozing out. I leaned against the wall, grabbing my arm in tremendous and sharpshooting pain.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked frantically, running over to me, examining my bleeding arm.

"S-S-Sonny, I want you to know something," I mumbled, barely audible. Meanwhile, Antonio approached Sonny, holding the sharp edge of the knife to her throat and pushing her against the wall. As blood seeped out of my arm, I started to become woozy. The last thing I saw was Sonny fighting back and taking the knife away from Antonio before my knees buckled underneath me, and everything went black.

_Ten hours later….._

When I woke up from my seemingly endless cauldron of blackness, my eyes fluttered open, a blur of white surrounding me. Bright lights filled the room, and a sharp, sterile scent filled my nostrils. My eyes cleared up, and I realized I was in a hospital. I noticed an IV drip connected to me at my left wrist and a vase of flowers and balloons on my right.

I heard the door open, and in came Sonny. She had a bedraggled look to her; her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frizzy. Her bright yellow tank top and her pale yellow pajama pants were wrinkled.

"Hey, Chad, how are you feeling?" she asked me in a whispery voice. I managed to sit up from my current position by raising the bed.

"Better now that you're here," I commented, making her cheeks blush bright red. "What time is it?"

"11:00," she replied, glancing at her watch.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, profoundly confused.

"Well, first, after Antonio cut you, I gave him a piece of my mind. He actually cut me in several places," she explained, lifting up both of her sleeves, revealing two thick and white sterile bandages. "After that, I called 911 and they came almost immediately. They arrested Antonio, and a helicopter took us back to Los Angeles, where we are now." She sighed heavily, almost out of breath.

"Well, that's news to me," I stated. Sonny sat down on the edge of my bed, patting my leg.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" she said, scooting closer.

"Shoot," I said.

"Well, I've been thinking, and that kiss Friday night, I was wondering—"

"If I meant it?" I interrupted. Then I heard the door squeaking and the rustling of people behind the curtain. We both ignored it, going on with the conversation. "Sonny, of course I did. I wouldn't do it for nothing."

"You wouldn't?" she asked me, putting on an excited face.

"Of course not," I said, resting my hand on hers. We stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Then both of our casts jumped out from behind the curtain.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" they screamed, obviously frustrated.

"Well, I, uh—"

"Oh Chad, just kiss me already!" Sonny proclaimed. She grabbed me and her lips swept onto mine, making a perfect fit. I lifted her head into mine, deepening it a bit. We pulled away, our hearts pounding like a hummingbird after a double shot of espresso.

"I love you, Chad."

"I love you too, Sonny."

**And that, my friends, is the end of my story! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
